


My brother's best friend

by hyukimchi



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - University, Anxiety, Giwook and Dongmyeong are best friends, Giwook and Yonghoon are brothers, Giwook is a baby and stubborn, Happy Ending, Harin Hyungu Dongmyeong and Giwook still have a band, Hurt and comfort, Hyungu in denial, Hyungu is a sweetheart, M/M, Not Beta Read, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, Youngjo and Yonghoon are best friends, drama because i cant write without drama, yes harin and keonhee are boyfriends because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukimchi/pseuds/hyukimchi
Summary: Giwook just wants to cheer up his brother. He didnt expect his best friend to immediately fall for him.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Son Dongmyeong, Ju Harin/Lee Keonhee, Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Giwook | Cya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Eins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my newest story! I just started it because we all need more OneWe stories hahah so i hope you like it!

Lee Giwook grabbed his bass in the leopard print and threw it over his shoulder when he heard a knock on his door.  
“Yea?”, he yelled, letting the person outside his room know that it was safe to come in. He was really glad that his family finally understood that yes, he was a man and yes, he wanted his privacy just as much as them. Especially his older brother Yonghoon had to learn that the hard way. It was on a day when their parents were out of house and Giwook’s (now ex-)boyfriend was over and of course Yonghoon didn’t mind just coming into his room, interrupting at a…rather unfitting moment. Since then he had learned to knock and that was great.

“Are you going to band practice?” Yonghoon had opened his bedroom door quietly, ogling his brother who was just putting his headphones around his neck. Giwook smiled at him, nodding. “Yea, we have a gig soon”, he replied. He could see the twinkle in his older brothers eyes. He knew that Yonghoon wanted to be a singer and Giwook often contemplated asking his brother into his band – in fact, they do needed a lead vocalist even though he still had already persuaded Dongmyeong into the band a few days ago but he was also the pianist and Giwook wanted an actual vocalist who just…sang – but every time he would ask his brother the brown haired boy just shook his head, smiling sadly at him. He knew his brother wanted to but after all the rejection by all the companies he auditioned for – he was “too lanky” and “too untalented”, Giwook called bullshit – and his fathers stubborn nagging, Yonghoon had become unconfident. He had stopped believing in himself and it broke the youngers heart.  
“Have fun, then”, Yonghoon mumbled, giving his younger brother a small smirk, Giwook sighed. “You really don’t wanna come with me?”

The younger had made his way over to his brother who was still standing in the doorframe, his bass slung over his shoulder and a pleading look in his eyes. Yonghoon sighed too, looking at his feet. “You know, Wookie, I-"  
The purple haired boy groaned, bringing one hand up to symbolize his brother to stop. “Please stop pity yourself and come with me! You know you are a good singer and you really want to just...stop because some companies didn’t want you? Seriously? I thought you had more determination in yourself.”

Giwook pushed his way passed his brother. He knew he was sounding harsh and he could practically hear his brothers heart break but he had to do it. They both knew it was the truth and Yonghoon had to hear it to realise it, the older always in denial. Hopefully, it would help. And that it did.  
“Yah! Brat, come back and apologize, I’m your hyung!!”, he heard Yonghoon scream and Giwook had to hide a smile as he made his way to the front door. He puffed out some air. “No, _hyung_ , you know I’m right!”  
The younger was already half out the door, his shoes already on his feet and a jacket over his free shoulder - it was still warm enough to go out without jacket but he knew they would practice till late at night so he better take one with him – when he heard his brother sighed, footsteps coming closer. 

“Okay”, he said, his voice was low so that Giwook almost didn’t heard him. Almost. Now, he couldn’t stop his smile growing on his face, “I’m…coming with you. But I will not join your band.”  
The younger turned around to his brother, smiling brightly. His eyes were squeezed tightly and Yonghoon couldn’t surpress the smile that curled onto his lips as well. He always thought that his younger brother was the cutest person he ever saw and Giwook knew that. The brown haired boy could never resist to pinch the smaller boys cheeks or cradle him in his arms, ever since they were younger. Giwook was five years younger as Yonghoon and that’s exactly how Yonghoon acted. Normally.  
Right now Giwook very much felt like the older brother.  
“I’m happy you come with me, anyways, hyung.” And he went over to the taller and hugged him around his shoulders even though it was a bit uncomfortable with the bass still on his shoulders when Yonghoon tried to wrap his arms around the smaller. They both laughed quietly, embracing the awkward hug. Yonghoon pressed his face into the youngers purple curls.  
“Thank you, Giwookie, love you”, he murmured, making the younger smile. 

“I love you too, hyung.”

\--

It had took Yonghoon exactly 20 minutes to change into more presentable clothes to go to band practice and Giwook was stressed out.  
“We are gonna be _late_!”, he whined, tapping his foot anxiously on the floor. He still stood in the hallway and waited for the taller boy. He had told him it was _just a practice with the others_ but Yonghoon had reminded him that this was, in fact, the first time he would meet _the others._

Giwook hadn’t even thought about the fact that Yonghoon had never actually met his friends. Yes, he had met Harin and Hyungu before but he cant even remember if they had even exchanged a word. Yonghoon had always been in the restaurant his father owned or in his room and Hyungu, Harin and Giwook normally hung out in their practice room. Dongmyeong had been over to his house before, but never when Yonghoon was home. Giwook didn’t even know if the red haired boy knew he had a brother.  
So he kind of understand that his older brother wanted to make a good first impression but they were in a _hurry_ and it was definitely not necessary to try on three different outfits.

Giwook groaned out a _finally_ when Yonghoon had stepped into the hallway, wearing a big beige hoodie and ripped jeans. He put on his black sneakers and grabbed a denim jacket before he smiled at the younger. “Now I’m ready.”  
The smaller boy raised one eyebrow. “And to decide for that you had to be up there for twenty minutes?”, he sighed, turning around, grabbing his keys and opening the front door. Their parents weren’t home so he didn’t have to bid anyone good-bye, “ Nevermind, come on, we are already late.”

He heard Yonghoon laugh behind him and then a hand in his hair, ruffling him. He let out an annoyed whine. “Hyung, my hair!” Yonghoon snorted. “Werent you the one that _just said_ that is was just a band practice?”  
Giwook pouted. Yonghoon was right, it was just a band practice but…it was a band practice with Hyungu. And he wanted to look at least presentable every time he was in one room with Hyungu.

He hadn’t told anyone except for Dongmyeong – he was his best friend, of course he had found out. His best friend was the nosiest person ever – about this but he had the biggest crush on the older boy with silver hair since they formed the band at the beginning of high school. He hadn’t even noticed Hyungu that much before Harin had introduced them. Giwook had known Harin from a tutoring program in middle school and quickly found out that yes, both of them wanted a band. And yes, they wanted to form that band together because they had clicked immediately. And when they had also decided, that yes, a bassist and a drummer weren’t enough for a band, Harin had introduced Hyungu to him and the older had joined the band.  
And at first Giwook didn’t actually know what to think of the other boy but as more time passed and as they started to warm up to each other, his heart warmed up for the guitarist as well. The boy was so full of passion and love for what he did that Giwook couldn’t help but fall for Hyungu.  
But he also knew that Hyungu wasn’t the most confident boy he knew and that he wasn’t actually comfortable with his sexuality. They knew he was gay but the older boy always denied it at times and doubted himself more than everyone else. So he kept it a secret from most of them. And that would stay like this. For the sake of Hyungu.

“Yea, you’re right, its just a practice”, he mumbled. And they made their way to the band practice room which was just a few streets away, both nervous for what to come. 

In the end they haven’t been late. Only Harin had already been practicing when Giwook opened the door to the small room they had rented in their community center.  
First, the managers of the center had been wary about them practicing there but they have grown to accept the loud music every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday evening. And against what they have thought, they had even grown to like what the boys did, what the elderly people saw as noises before they now recognised as music as well. Giwook was pretty proud of that because he knew they were good and people actually appreciating what they are doing made him more than happy.

“Hyungggg!!”, Giwook screamed over the loud sounds the drummer fabricated, making the older boy stop in his movements, “I brought someone with me!” Harin took out his in-ears he always wore when he played and looked up, eyes widening when he saw Yonghoon. The oldest in the room awkwardly stood in the doorframe, smiling shyly.  
“Hey, Wookie, and oh, hi, Yonghoon-hyung”, Harin smiled, his eyes disappearing, “Did Giwook finally persuaded you to join us?”  
The brown haired boy stepped into the practice room as his brother grabbed his hoodie sleeve, pulling him in and placing him on the green couch that stood in one corner of the room. He sit down next to his brother after placing his bass next to the couch, leaning on Yonghoons shoulder. The latter waved off Harins question. “No, i- I wont join the band but…I wanted to watch what you guys are doing here.” His voice was low, he didn’t like talking in front of other people. He felt like explaining himself even though he knew there was no reason for that. He barely knew Harin and Harin barely knew him, why would he need to explain anything to him?

Giwook giggled. He turned to his brother before winking at his fellow bandmate. “I persuaded Dongmyeong, I get my brother in here too!” Yonghoon and Harin snorted, Yonghoon puffed out some air. “Keep dreaming, Giwookie.” 

That’s when Hyungu stepped into the room, guitar case in his hands, head hung low. He didn’t even register the new face in the room. Giwook frowned and snapped up from Yonghoons shoulder. If his brother caught up on his weird behaviour, he chose not to say anything.  
“Are you okay, hyung?”  
The silver haired boy had placed his guitar on one of the tables and looked up at the sound of the youngers voice. He smiled but it looked forced. “Yea, I’m fine, Giwook, I-“, he interrupted himself when his eyes fell on Yonghoon. The oldest in the room saw Hyungu swallow and his cheeks turning red, so he tried to give him a reassuring smile and a small wave but the guitarist just turned his head quickly to avoid his gaze, his shoulders stiffening and eyes widened. Giwooks frown grew deeper. He made his way over to the older boy who was still standing in the middle of the room like deer in headlight. “Hyungu-hyung, you know Yonghoon-hyung, right? You saw each other before, right?” His voice was soft, barely audible. It was only meant for the anxious boy. Harin fumbled with his drumsticks. His best friends anxiety made him uncomfortable too but he knew better than to step in when Giwook tried to console Hyungu. 

Hyungu nodded but still didn’t look up, his shoulders looked like they relaxed a bit more though. “Yeah”, he started, his voice hoarse which is why he cleared his throat before he continued, “Yeah, I do know him.” Giwook crouched down, trying to look into Hyungus eyes. He smiled softly, whispering: “Hey, its okay. Don’t worry.” The silver haired boy smiled lightly too before lifting his head lightly, looking into Yonghoons eyes. The latter had stood up from the couch in the meantime, he didn’t actually know what to do so he just stood there awkwardly in the room, smiling awkwardly. When he decided to come with Giwook to band practice he hadn’t thought he would be faced by such an anxious human being. He felt bad coming here without warning what it seemed like. Hyungu may have reacted differently when he had knew the older boy would be here but Yonghoon understood. When the silver haired boy had social anxiety it must be hard for him to meet new people. 

“Hi”, Yonghoon was caught off guard when Hyungu suddenly raised his voice but smiled at the older boy anyways. A sincere smile. “Nice to meet you, I-I’m…sorry I’m this…awkward.”  
Hyungus statement drew a laugh out of Yonghoons mouth and Giwook playfully smacked Hyungus shoulder. “Don’t say that”, he pouted but the pout disappeared off his face when Hyungu gave him a crooked half grin. Yonghoon waved him off. “Its fine, I’m awkward too. Giwookie should have warned you for, I guess-“

Someone stormed into the practice room and Yonghoon practically jumped in his spot when someone basically screamed the moment they entered the room.  
“Guys, I swear to god, my neighbors are _so annoying_! Ugh, I hate them!”  
A red haired boy had stormed into the room, a backpack over his shoulders and boots clacking on the floor. His eyes were framed by a light eyeliner and his body was put into a dark denim one-piece. He made his way to the keyboard that stood next to the drums and sat himself down, his head dramatically placed in his hands, leaning on the instrument.  
Yonghoons brain stopped working. He hadn’t seen such a beautiful – and loud – boy in a long time and his bisexuality started to play games with him. He couldn’t take his eyes off the, apparent, pianist. _This must be Dongmyeong. My brothers best friend._ His brothers best friend. Yonghoon shook his head, getting rid of any naughty thoughts that could cross his mind. This boy was probably years younger than him, he couldn’t look at him like that. He turned his gaze back to Giwook, who was rolling his eyes. 

“Dongmyeong, please shut up for a second. We know that you don’t like your neighbors.” The red haired boy, Dongmyeong, pouted at the younger boy but crunched his eyebrows together when he saw Hyungus posture. “What happened? Someone talked to him on the way here?”, the boy asked. Giwook sighed. “Have you not looked around for once?”, Harin laughed and was now the one who rolled his eyes. Dongmyeong looked at him with confusion. He looked around. “What do you- oh-“, he started but when his gaze landed on Yonghoon he stopped abruptly, his mouth falling open. Yonghoon looked at his brother, eyes widened in confusion, hearing his brother groan. He wanted to ask him why when he saw a hand in front of him. He looked around to see the red haired boy in front of him. Dongmyeong had a brilliant smile on his face. “Hey, I’m Son Dongmyeong, pianist, vocalist. And who are you, beautiful man?”

Yonghoon choked on his own saliva, bringing a hand in front of his mouth and Giwooks groaning just got louder. He could also hear Harin laugh, he even believed to hear a small giggle from Hyungu.  
Dongmyeong was still in front of him, holding his hand out, one eyebrow raised, that smile still on his face. “Well?” Yonghoon slowly brought his right hand out to take the younger ones. “L-Lee Yonghoon, n-nice to meet you.” Dongmyeong winked at him and the older boy couldn’t resist looking at his eyelashes for longer than he needed to. He couldn’t resist thinking about Dongmyeongs high cheekbones and those beautiful lips. _Shit._  
“Ohh, we have another Lee, huh?”, the red haired boy giggled, slowly – very slowly – pulled his hand out of Yonghoons. The older felt his chest getting hotter. And he felt even hotter when the smaller boy let his hand wander over his shoulder and his chest before staying there, looking over his shoulder to his friends. “Which one of you brought this cutie with you?” 

Harin looked like he would explode any second, pressing his lips tightly together to not laugh out loud. Giwook looked like he would explode too but the reason for that was a whole other one. The purple haired boy rolled his eyes before he forced a smile onto his face but Yonghoon knew that look. He looked like he would strangle Dongmyeong any second. Hyungu lied one hand on the youngers shoulder but there was nothing that could stop Giwook now.  
“I brought him”, he freed himself from Hyungus hand and walked over to his brother and his best friend. That creepy smile never left his face, “and I would really like it if you could take your hand off of my brothers chest.”

Loud laughing echoed through the small band practice room. Harin almost fell off his drummer chair with how hard his body shook under his laughter. Hyungu bit his lower lip, holding in any sound that could come out his mouth. Giwook gave his best friend a warning glare. And Yonghoon? Yonghoon jumped at the noise that came out Dongmyeongs mouth.

“YOUR BROTHER???”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be happy about your opinion!


	2. Zwei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know yet when i will upload the next chapter but i hope you enjoy it! Now, the real drama will start hahah

“I cant believe you _never_ told me that you that you have an older brother!!”

It had took a few long minutes for the boys to calm down. Well, at least sort of. Hyungu had sat himself down on the floor, his guitar in his hands, playing absentmindedly. He didn’t seem interested in any of the drama that played before him. Harin had left the room to get them some take-out because he believed that they would all _feel a lot better with some food inside them._ Yonghoon really wanted to go with him but his brother had pulled him down onto the couch next to him – a bit too forceful for Yonghoons taste – and gave him an insistently look so Yonghoon stayed quiet. Yonghoon could bet that he was red as a tomato, this whole situation was surreal. All he wanted was to have a bit of fun with Giwook and his band mates and forget about the rejection he had experienced the last weeks. All he got was a panic attack from the guitarist, a pretty boy practically undressing him with his eyes and a hysterical Giwook that was seconds away from throwing the biggest tantrum – his cheeks were already puffing out, Yonghoon knew that expression. 

Dongmyeong paced through the room, his arms were crossed in front of his chest and he looked scandalized. Well, Yonghoon could kind of understand him. His best friend of a few years now already had never told him he had an older brother and your first interaction with said brother is by heavily flirting with him. Yonghoon would be scandalized too. Well, maybe not scandalized but irritated. He was definitely irritated and embarrassed right now. 

“Well, now that I know your first reaction to my five years older brother is to flirt with him and touch him all over, I see why I didn’t tell you!” Giwooks voice was loud but he wasn’t screaming yet. That was a good sign. Dongmyeong let out a loud gasp. “Have you seen your brother? How am I supposed to act??” If he wasn’t red before, Yonghoon definitely was now. Giwook threw his arms in front of him. “Like any other normal person meeting someone new?? Are you that desperate that you have to harass my brother, Myeong?”   
The red haired boy stopped in his track and glared at Giwook angrily. Hyungu let out an almost inaudible ‘ohh’. “ _First of all_ , if you would have introduced us earlier this wouldn’t have happened, and secondly, why are you even mad at me? Your brother is old enough to make his own decisions and I don’t have to do everything you say just because you are my best friend!”

That made Giwook jump up, already making his way over to his best friend but Hyungu was quick to react and stood silently between the two boys, giving the younger one a defined look. Giwooks expression got bitter. Yonghoon didn’t know what to do except gape at his brother and his best friend, frozen in his place on the couch. “I’m mad at you because you cant just flirt with my brother like that! This is gross, Dongmyeong! He is five years older than us, why do you think this would be right??”   
It was silent again. Dongmyeong just stared at his best friend with an expression on his face what could just be descripted as hurt and upset. Giwook had a similar expression on him but he definitely looked more upset than hurt.   
“I cant believe you, Lee Giwook. I cant believe you as such an asshole.”   
With that the red haired boy walked back to his keyboard, sat behind it and didn’t say another word. He and Giwook both looked at the verge of crying. Yonghoon opened his mouth to say something, standing up. _Don’t I have to be the responsible one?_ But before he could even say something his brother looked at him, his expression hurt and then back to Dongmyeong and stormed out of the room, almost colliding with Harin who was just entering the practice room with two bags in his hands which suspiciously smelled like the noodles from the cheap Chinese place around the corner. _Giwooks favourite._ Yonghoon frowned.

“Wow, what just happened when I was gone?”, the drummer asked, eyebrows raised in confusion. Hyungu, who was still standing helplessly in the middle of the room, sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “I have no idea”, he mumbled, taking one of the bags from Harins hands and placed it on the table – he had moved his guitar case under it somewhere between Yonghoon trying to calm down his brother and Dongmyeong pacing around.  
The pianist still hadn’t said a word, now with earphones plugged in, and Yonghoon sighed, going over to the other two band members, taking the second bag from Harins hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause so much chaos in your group”, he looked down, taking the food containers carefully out of the plastic bag. Harin just shrugged. “To be honest, its nothing new that Giwook and Myeong argue a lot but I guess your brother is really protective of you”, he let out a quiet chuckle, making Yonghoon laugh as well, and lied one arm around Hyungus shoulder. To Yonghoons surprise, the guitarist didn’t flinch in the slightest, “and GuGu just isn’t used to visitors…or new people in general. Not that you are new but you know.” Harin smiled warmly at his friend even though Hyungu gave him a big frown because of the nickname. “Don’t call me GuGu, idiot”, he pouted and Yonghoon had to surpress a coo at the silver haired boy. “Don’t worry, I get it, I’m a really anxious person too, so don’t worry about it”, Yonghoon sighed, “I’m more worried about Dongmyeong and my brother. Even if they fight a lot…they shouldn’t be fighting because of me!”

Harin sighed as well. “Well, lets say it that way. Dongmyeong is very expressive with who he likes and who he doesn’t like and you are very handsome, hyung. I remember, we once were out to eat and Dongmyeong literally pestered that one guy until he got his number just to proof a point. He never actually called him. He will tell you if he likes you and well…I guess he does like you. But I understand Giwook as well, it would be weird for me too when my best friend found a liking in my brother.”   
Hyungu puffed out some air quietly, looking up at the drummer who still had one arm around him. “You don’t have a brother”, he stated. Harin groaned. “It’s a symbolization. Just saying that I get where both of them come from so we cant really be mad at any of the both.”   
Hyungu and Yonghoon both nodded in agreement. The silver haired boy carefully freed himself from under Harins arm, sighing. “I will see if I can find Wookie”, he mumbled before he walked out the room, closing the door quietly behind himself. 

Harin looked at the closed door for a moment. “Hyungu and Giwook are really close, I guess you already saw that.” Yonghoon could only nod. His brother had talked more about Hyungu than the music they made even though the older barely knew the guitarist so he could already tell that they were really close but he hadn’t had thought it was to this extent.   
“Hyungu is my best friend but sometimes its just better to leave the two to themselves. They have that bond with each other that not even I get”, the drummer chuckled, taking his phone out of his pants pocket and sighing, “I have to pick up my boyfriend from vocal training. I will be back in a bit. Will you be okay to be…alone with Dongmyeong for a while?” 

They both looked at the pianist who still had his earphones in his ears but he was now looking at them and Yonghoon couldn’t change the fact that he thought Dongmyeong was beautiful. Even with the angry expression on his face.   
“Yea, I will be fine”, the brown haired boy said, smiling at Harin before he gestured him to go pick up his boyfriend. The black haired boy bid him a small ‘See you later, dude’ before he also left the room and Yonghoon was alone with Dongmyeong for the first time. 

If he was honest, he didn’t know if it was okay to be alone with Dongmyeong while everyone was gone. He contemplated just leaving and had just stepped one foot in direction of the door when he heard a quiet voice. 

“I’m sorry.”

Yonghoon looked at Dongmyeong, still sitting on his keyboard. His hands were clasped together in his lap, his phone and earphones lied neatly sorted on top of the instrument. He looked…sad.   
Yonghoon gave him a shy smile. “Its fine, don’t worry. You couldn’t know I’m Wookies brother.”  
The older boy made his way over to the couch again and sat down but he didn’t take his gaze off the younger one. Dongmyeong bit his lower lip. “Yeah, but I could have just not…done everything I did”, he let out a nervous giggle, “and now that I know you’re Giwooks older brother its even more inappropriate than it already was in the first place. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

The older boy chuckled. “Really, Dongmyeong, don’t worry about it. I’m just not used to people…flirting with me.” He couldn’t help but blush when he heard the quiet gasp the red haired boy gave him. Dongmyeong looked shocked, Yonghoon couldn’t quite understand why. “You’re kidding, right?”, the pianist asked, his expression seriously confused. Yonghoon raised one eyebrow. _What is his problem?_ “Well, yea? Why would anyone flirt with me?”

Dongmyeong almost choked on air and jumped up. The younger boy made his way over to Yonghoon, sitting down next to him on the couch. His mouth hung open in disbelief. “You cant be serious hyung- I can call you ‘hyung’ right?”, Dongmyeong asked, Yonghoon smiled sweetly and nodded before the younger continued, “ok, hyung, but you cant be serious when you say nobody flirts with you. You are so handsome, I really couldn’t hold it in when I saw you.” 

The red haired boy smiled brightly, making Yonghoon smile as well. The younger really was a good talker and he knew how to use his words. Yonghoon didn’t actually know how to deal with all of this but he didn’t exactly feel bad about it.   
It was nice to be complimented for once. After all the rejection and disapproval he got in the past weeks it felt good to have someone tell him how handsome he was. It was different when Giwook or his parents told him all the good things about himself. It felt…more sincere to hear it from someone else. Yonghoon had almost forgotten all the good things about himself. 

The older sighed, kind of relieved. He felt like something fell off his body, something that pressed him down and made him weaker than he was before.   
“Thank you, Dongmyeong. I don’t think you understand how much I needed to hear that.”  
They were both smiling at each other, and Dongmyeong lifted his hand to lie it onto Yonghoons thigh. But it felt less flirty than the hand he had on his chest before and more like a reassurance, a touch to make him feel better again. 

Yonghoon should feel weird, being this close with his brothers best friend but all he felt was warmth in him. He knew he thought Dongmyeong was attractive – the boy was gorgeous, how couldn’t he find him beautiful – but he also knew that that was wrong. He shouldn’t take a liking in his brothers best friend. And he shouldn’t take a liking in someone that was five years younger than him.   
But when he saw Dongmyeong leaning in and pressing a kiss to the olders lips for a brief second he didn’t turn away how he probably should have done and he didn’t tell him to stop because it felt right. At least to Yonghoon. At least right now.

Dongmyeong giggled when he leaned back again, one of his hands came up to cover his lips and the older thought he was really cute. The red haired boy sighed. “I guess, this will be our little secret, right?”  
Yonghoon laughed loudly, leaning back on the couch. His eyes wandered over the room, looking at the different instruments and the posters on the wall. It all felt really much like his brother, his room looked like this as well. Should he tell him this? Should he feel guilty towards his brother?

“Yes, I guess this is our little secret.”

Dongmyeong had gave him his number, wanting to get to know him a bit more, _since he is Giwooks brother, right?_ Yonghoon didn’t quite believe him it was only to get comfortable with his friends brother but he hadn’t said anything, just put his phone back in his pocket. After that he had excused himself.   
Since there probably wouldn’t be a real band practice anymore, Yonghoon thought he should probably go. “I should look for my brother, tell Harin I left”, he had said and Dongmyeong had just nodded, his expression sad while talking about Giwook. 

Before he left the room he turned around one last time to look at Dongmyeong. The red haired boy raised an eyebrow at him but the smile didn’t leave his lips.   
“Also, Dongmyeong, please talk with Giwookie. You two are friends and you probably know how stubborn he is. Be the wiser one, you’re older right?” And then he waved at the younger boy, turned around and left the room.   
He took out his phone and opened the chat with Giwook.

_Where are you? I guess we have to talk._

Yonghoon left the building and just wandered around. He didn’t felt like going home yet, maybe Giwook still wanted to talk to him but when he was honest, he didn’t think his brother would talk with him tonight. As he said, his brother was stubborn and when he was mad – especially at Yonghoon – he needed time before he calmed down and could talk with him. Even though Yonghoon didn’t do anything wrong, he felt bad. Was he a bad brother because he felt attractive to his younger brothers best friend? Probably but he couldn’t change the fact and he had to talk with Giwook about this all and maybe they could find a solution that didn’t broke any of the existing relationships. He didn’t want his brother to hate him and he didn’t want Giwook to be mad at Dongmyeong.  
His phone vibrated in his hand.

_I’m with Hyungu. We can talk tomorrow._

Yonghoon sighed. He knew it. Giwook didn’t want to talk with him, he got it. But that his brother was with Hyungu made him think about the boys relationship. Ever since he met the guitarist in the practice room and he saw how the two acted together and how the older boy went after his brother it made Yonghoon think. Was there something between them he didn’t know about? Giwook normally always told him everything but it seemed like the purple haired boy had not told him everything when he talked about the guitarist. 

Yonghoon sighed again. He could ask him later, when they would talk. The older felt like they had a lot to discuss. They were brothers, they had to figure this out.  
The brown haired boy started walking home, maybe he should just sleep over everything that happened this evening. Maybe he should have just stayed at home but then again…he wouldn’t have met Dongmyeong and if he was honest with himself he was pretty happy to meet the red haired boy.   
_Should I text him?_ He thought to himself but shook that thought away as fast as it came. He shouldn’t be too forward, especially since his brother was still mad at the both of them. 

So he just went home, took off his shoes, warmed up some left-overs – Harins take-out was totally forgotten in the practice room – and went to his room to watch some drama he still had on his watch list. That would calm him down and distract him. Hopefully.

Yonghoon fell asleep with the bowl of ramyun next to him on the night stand and the TV remote on his chest.

\--

“Wookie?”

Giwook had ran off to the one place he knew only one person could find him. Maybe two – Dongmyeong might knew about this place too but he didn’t want to think about him now – but in general only one other person normally spends his time there with him. 

Through the tears, that had welled up in his eyes as he had stormed out of the room, he looked up at Hyungu. The silver haired boy stood next to the bench they always sat on when they wanted to talk alone after practice. There was a little park right around the corner of the community center and this bench wasn’t exactly on the normal path that guided through the trees but a bit more aside, somewhere people normally didn’t go to when they didn’t know about it.  
Giwook and Hyungu had found it a few years ago and since then they always came here. To talk, to cry, to scream. Whatever they felt like.

“Hyung”, Giwook sobbed, sprung up and threw himself into the guitarist arms. The older boy didn’t ask any questions, just wrapped his arms around the smaller boy tightly and caressed his back slowly. Giwook was glad that Hyungu didn’t ask, he couldn’t have explained why he cried anyways. Right now, he just felt warm and fuzzy in his crushes arms even though the older didn’t know about his feelings. It was fine as long as he had the guitarist with him.

Hyungu wandered one hand into Giwooks purple locks, scraping his scalp to calm him down. “Shh, its fine, don’t cry”, he mumbled into the smallers ear which made Giwook hiccup and hide his face in the taller boys neck, “I’m here, its fine, calm down so we can talk about it.”  
Giwooks curled his hands into the back of Hyungus sweatshirt jacket and hiccupped a few more times before his crying and sobbing started to quiet down. The older boy entangled the bassist from himself – which was harder than he thought because Giwook didn’t want to let go – so he could look him in the eyes. His eyes were still glistening with unshed tears but he at least wasn’t actually crying anymore. Hyungu smiled at the younger boy. “That’s it, good job. Now lets sit down and talk about it and hope you feel better afterwards.” 

Giwook pouted but nodded anyways. They both sat back down and the younger boy automatically lied his head on Hyungus shoulder, one of the older arms around his shoulders.   
“So and now tell me why exactly you freaked out like this. Because Dongmyeong was flirting with your brother?”  
Giwook groaned, then sighed, closing his eyes. “Would you believe me when I tell you I don’t actually know?” That made Hyungu chuckle lowly in his throat, squeezing Giwooks shoulder. “There must be a reason. You and Dongmyeong are best friends. Yes, you two do fight but never really to the point where we have to stop practice or one of you running outside with both of you incredibly upset. So tell me what _actually_ made you upset.”

“Well”, Giwook started, “all I wanted was that my brother has a good time, he has some rough weeks behind him. And we both know how Dongmyeong can be with his boys and I don’t want him to break Yonghoon-hyung even more than he already is, you know?” The purple haired boy had to swallow a lump down, feeling a sob creeping up again but he could still surpress it. “I don’t want my brother to be sad. I love him so much, I just need him to be happy and I don’t know what Dongmyeong really wants to do and I’m scared.”  
A few stray tears rolled down his cheeks again but Hyungu was fast to wipe them away, ‘aww’-ing at the younger. “Oh Wookie, you are the best little brother someone could ask for. Yonghoon-hyung can be happy to have you by his side”, the guitarist coos, pressing Giwook more into his body, “but your brother is also a big boy and he can decide for himself what is good for him and what isn’t and when Dongmyeong is what he needs, you should let them. He didn’t seem too uncomfortable just now.” 

That made the younger boy fake gag which also made Hyungu laugh out loud. Giwook smiled. It wasn’t that often that Hyungu freely laughed and the bassist loved every second he could hear it.  
“Please, don’t remind me of anything my brother could do with Dongmyeong, that’s disgusting.”   
“Because it is his brother or because it is with Dongmyeong?”, the older asked and Giwook chuckled. “I don’t actually know but I don’t wanna think about it.”

After that, they stayed silent, just sitting together and enjoying each others company. Giwook loved moments like this too, where they didn’t had to talk to still understand each other and be happy. He really was happy. He wished he could have moments like this more often. He wished he could just tell Hyungu how much he loved him and how much he wanted to hold and kiss him and take all the bad thoughts off him like he did for Giwook. But he couldn’t. Because Hyungu wasn’t gay, or at least not openly. Not even to himself he could admit it – they all knew that he was, Harin and he had talked about it a lot of times how Hyungu was in the most dangerous denial – and this made Giwook the most sad the ever was. But could he himself bottle up his feelings for much longer just for the sake of Hyungu?

“Thank you, hyung”, the purple haired boy mumbled, the arm that he had snaked around Hyungus waist tightened in his hold. Hyungu smiled down on him and leaned his head against Giwooks head. “You’re welcome, Wookie.”

And Giwook thought that _yes, I think I have to confess soon._ Because right now, his own sanity was on the edge of falling too and he didn’t know how long he could keep up his façade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be really happy about your opinions!


	3. Drei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me years to bring out a new chapter!!! I just had a small writers block i guess :") I hope yall like the new chapter even though i almost made myself cry with it. Sorry oops

It was barely 9am when Yonghoon heard the door to his room open. 

He hadn’t actually slept a lot the previous night, his mind was running. He was thinking about his brother, about Harin, about Hyungu. And also about Dongmyeong. If he was honest, Dongmyeong had taken up the most space in his thoughts with his big dear eyes, long eyelashes and his curved lips. Yonghoon really had tried to ban any thoughts about the younger boy out of his head but the red haired boy always crept back in with that wide smile of his. And Yonghoon fell for this smile more and more every time he thought about it.

But now that he was awake – or at least not sleeping anymore – and with his brother standing in his doorframe he didn’t waste any second thinking about Dongmyeong. All he could think of was how much he wanted to hug his younger brother and apologize for something he couldn’t tell him. He would _never_ tell Giwook about the kiss. Never. 

“Hyung? You’re awake?”, the younger asked, his voice was quiet and he also still sounded sleepy. But he also sounded kind of guilty and Yonghoon didn’t want that. The older sat up against his headboard, smiled and patted the place next to him with his flat hand. Giwook quickly made his way over to his older brother and instead of sitting down next to him he straight up threw himself on top of the taller one. Yonghoon groaned but a laugh escaped his lips right after. Giwook laughed too. Yonghoon loved that sound. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry I freaked out like this yesterday”, the younger mumbled into Yonghoons chest, face pressed into his brother and the older boy cooed at him, patting his head. “And I’m sorry that I just ran away and stayed at Hyungu’s place over night without really talking with you. But I was just so upset and I didn’t want to scream at you.”  
Yonghoon giggled, he could practically hear the pout out of his younger brothers voice. The older sighed, his hands wandering onto Giwooks back to wrap him into a hug. 

“Its okay, I didn’t really act like the best big brother either”, Yonghoon chuckled and Giwook looked up to him, his chin pressing into his chest, a smile spread on his face. “Well, I guess we both didn’t really act properly, right?” The purple haired boy nodded as best as he could in his current position and smiled at his older brother before he moved to hug him again – as good as he could with his arms awkwardly under Yonghoon. 

They lied like that for a bit, not talking because nobody actually wanted to talk. Giwook had closed his eyes and Yonghoon caringly rubbed random lines onto his back. They just enjoyed the silence, both of them still tired since it was still early. But now that they were lying like this, Giwook in his arms, Yonghoon remembered something. Or better _someone._  
“Wookie?”, he asked quietly, afraid the younger boy already fell asleep on him again. But the purple haired boy hummed, his eyes still closed. Yonghoon took a deep breath before continuing. 

“What is your relationship with Hyungu?”   
Giwook suddenly sat up, now straddling his brothers stomach. His face was brightly red, his ears as well. He looked everywhere but at Yonghoon. The older boy smirked. “When you have a boyfriend, you know you can tell me right? You know I wont judge you.” 

The younger boy sighed. “I know”, he mumbled, his head hanging low, “but that’s not it.” Yonghoon raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. He knew that expression, something was bothering the smaller boy. He took one of Giwooks hands in his own, squeezing it. “Giwook?”  
“I really like-…love Hyungu.” Giwook exhaled heavily, it almost sounded like a broken sob, his voice quiet and broken. Yonghoon gave him an encouraging smile. “But that’s great! I’m happy you finally-“

“But I cant tell him! He cant love me back.” _Silence._  
“What do you mean, he cant love you back?”, Yonghoon asked, his face crunched in confusion. Giwook looked sad, as if thinking about Hyungu seriously hurt him, and Yonghoon saw that he was on the edge of crying. The older boy sat up against the headboard again, pulling Giwook with him so the younger was now leaning against his chest. A quiet hiccup left the youngers throat. Yonghoon gasped. “Hey, little one, what is bothering you so much? Come on, talk to me?”  
But tears already flooded down Giwooks cheeks. Yonghoon knew that his brother always were an emotional kid but never actually cried that easily. First, he got so upset the day before about the situation with Dongmyeong and now he was crying again. Something must actually bother him so much that even the smallest things made him emotional and upset but what could stress the younger out like this? Yonghoon didn’t know but all he wanted was to help the smaller boy.   
He caressed Giwooks locks, the younger softly crying into his shoulder. “Hey, Wookie, come on, calm down and tell me what is bothering you. I hate seeing you like this”, Yonghoon said, he could already feel the lump in his throat as well but he bid back any tears or sobs. _I need to be the strong one, for Wookie._  
It took a few more minutes till Giwook calmed down again, only a few hiccups leaving him still.   
He leaned back and looked at his older brother, cheeks puffed and eyes swollen. His lips were curled into a pout and Yonghoon couldn’t help but coo at him, cradling his face in his hands, wiping away some of the tears still staining his cheeks. 

“You wanna talk now?”, the older carefully asked, still holding Giwooks face in his hands. The purple haired boy sighed but nodded anyways before leaning back against Yonghoon, his face facing the olders desk so he wouldn’t speak into Yonghoons chest. There was a picture of him and Yonghoon sleeping in Yonghoons bed when they were in their early teens hung up on the wall. Giwook smiled weakly, they were always close.

“Well, you see, I already like Hyungu hyung for some time now but”, he stopped, taking a deep breath. Yonghoon whispered encouraging words into his ear, “but he isn’t gay. Or at least he tells everyone that he isn’t gay. He is in denial since what feels like forever and every time Harin hyung or I talk about it he kind of freaks out and shouts at us. B-but he is always so nice to me otherwise and he is so caring a-and I like him so much and I cant tell him because h-he would probably hate me or yell at me”, he let out a small hiccup, “And my feelings just got worse over the years and Hyungu doesn’t really help. Yesterday he hold me the whole evening a-and I felt great b-but then he made a dumb joke again about this being pretty gay a-and I laughed too but it hurt so much, hyung.” Giwook started crying again after he finished, clinging to the olders tshirt.   
Yonghoons eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around Giwooks shoulders, holding him tightly. “Oh my god, Wookie, I’m so sorry, I- that must be so tough for you. Since when do you love Hyungu?”

“Since we formed the band.” Yonghoon swallowed thickly, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him. That was years ago. His brother was suffering from one-sided love since years and he hadn’t noticed. His fingers tightened in Giwooks sweatshirt. “I’m so sorry, Wookie, I never knew you were suffering like this”, he whispered, burying his head on the purple locks but Giwook just shook his head, leaning back to look at Yonghoon. He was smiling but it didn’t seem sincere. “Its fine, hyung. As long as I can be friends with him and as long as he is happy I-“ 

“No, Wookie, its not fine!”, Yonghoons voice raised, startling Giwook but he couldn’t control it, rage slowly creeping up in him due to his brothers hurt expression, “You are always around the one that makes you feel so miserable and you cant even tell him? Why? Because he is too much of a coward to live as who he is? I’m not fine until you are not hurt anymore!”   
Giwooks eyes widened in surprise, he hadn’t expected his brother to get this angry. “Hyung-“

“If I see Hyungu again I will have a serious talk with him because this-“ “NO!”, Giwook screamed, throwing his hands up, an expression of desperation all over him. “You cant! You cant tell him, no, I will hate you forever if you do this! You cant take this from me, no, hyung!” The younger rambled, voice loud and upset.

Yonghoon stared at him for a few moments before he sighed, his head falling forward. “You’re right”, he rowed back, slowly calming down, “I cant take this away from you. Its not my place to talk to Hyungu. But you, you have to”, he rose his index finger in front of Giwooks face, the younger looking at him with an bitter expression, “because I cant live with you feeling like this either. First of all, I want you to be happy and not see you hurt because you put yourself below someone else, even if you love that person dearly. You need to talk to him or you will never get out of that dangerous headspace you’re in right now. Second of all, you are so emotional these days and I cant help but worry about you. And if I’m being honest? An emotional Giwook can be really exhausting for me too.”

Giwook rolled his eyes but sighed. “You are right, hyung, I just don’t know how to do so.” Yonghoon smiled at him. “You will find the right occasion to talk with him”, he explained, already closing his mouth again when he remembered something else, “have you talked with Dongmyeong though?”  
The younger scrunched his eyebrows toghether, looking at his brother with an unpleased expression. “I don’t wanna talk to him right now.” His voice was pouty and Yonghoon almost cooed but he hold back. He gave the purple haired boy a defined look. “Giwook…”  
“Don’t Giwook me, its my decision if I want to talk to him or not and I certainly don’t want to right now.” “But why?”, Yonghoon asked. He slowly became frustrated. His brother was so stubborn. All he wanted was for the boys to make up – and maybe get his brother to stop disliking the idea of Dongmyeong flirting with Yonghoon because Yonghoon did like that idea – but that wasn’t possible if his brother kept up this attitude.   
“Because he is an idiot and I don’t wanna talk to him, why cant you accept that??” Giwook climbed out of Yonghoons lap and sat next to him against the headboard, arms crossed in front of his chest and a pout on his lips. Yonghoon groaned. “Because you two are best friends and you are acting like a child. I have told Dongmyeong that he should-“

“You did what?? You talked to him?! When?”Yonghoon flinched at the loud voice of his brother hitting his ears and frowned. _Here we go again._  
“After all of you left me and Dongmyeong alone in the practice room he came over to me and apologized and I have told him that he should be the bigger person and talk to you”, the brown haired boy said, purposefully letting out the part where Dongmyeong had kissed him. That would just fuelled up his brother even more, “but for that you have to be a bit less like a child and a bit more like the adult that you are”, Yonghoon flicked his brothers thigh, expertly ignoring his whiny complain, “You and I both know that he didn’t actually did anything wrong and just because you are stressed right now does this not give you the right to be a little brat. He is still your best friend.”  
Giwook didn’t say anything for a few minutes and the older worried that he had actually hurt his brother with the truth but then the younger let out a long breath, his head falling against Yonghoons shoulder. 

“I know, I’m just worried, I guess.” Yonghoon raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Mind telling me what exactly you are worried about? Its not like Dongmyeong tried kidnapping me.” The taller boy chuckled but it died down quickly when his brother didn’t laugh as well. Giwooks voice was almost a whisper when he spoke. “But what if he takes you from me? Then I’m all alone and I don’t wanna be alone.”

Yonghoons eyes widened. He hadn’t thought about that. He had never thought about the fact that if he actually dated someone, and even worse, dated his brothers best friend, not only he would have less time for him but Dongmyeong probably too. And thinking about Giwooks current situation it did seem like the younger was actually worried about that. He felt guilt rise up in his chest. He had always looked after Giwook since they were little. How could he have overseen not even his brothers despair but also his fears of being left alone.  
The older snaked his arms around his brothers shoulders, pulling him impossibly close.   
“I will never leave you alone. No matter who I’m with you will never get me off your back. I will always be here for you, Wookie, you know that right?”

Giwook lied his head on Yonghoons chest, closing his eyes to will the tears away. He really was an emotional kid. “I know but when I saw Dongmyeong flirting with you I just saw red. It already hurts when my best friend flirts with random guys because every time he has someone new he seems to just…forget about me. But if it was you and you both forget about me. I wouldn’t be able to bare that, hyung, I just cant.”   
Yonghoon swallowed thickly. Memories of the kiss with Dongmyeong flooding his mind. How good it felt to get some appreciation from someone that isn’t his family. To feel like someone actually liked him. And how good Dongmyeongs lips had felt on his. He hadn’t done anything to prevent it and if he were honest with himself he probably wouldn’t even when the younger decided to kiss him again.   
But seeing his younger brother this sad and devastated made him feel miserable. He never felt this conflicted before. 

On the one hand, the urge to text Dongmyeong and maybe meet the cute, confident boy again, was almost not bearable, the younger having a great impact on his rational thinking.   
On the other hand, he didn’t want to disappoint his brother and may see him even more upset, giving him the feeling that he would ever leave him alone. Especially now that he knew how Giwook felt he couldn’t bring himself to ever let the smaller boy go again.   
Yonghoon screamed at himself internally. He probably had to make a decision. At least at some point. But would he be able to actually make one?

“I will promise you, that I will never ever leave you. I will always be your annoying older brother that will forever annoy you and tell you how much he hates working in the restaurant and how bad his auditions went. You don’t have to worry about that.”

The smile that Giwook gave him hurt him more than he expected it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just now decided i will start using Twitter again so if anyone is interested: @hyukimchii  
> i hope i will be more productive again and if i actually am i will probably write about it on there lmao


End file.
